Of fire and lust
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: "Les pas de Peter résonnaient dans les ténèbres du château. Lorsqu'il passa près des appartement du Prince Caspian, la porte était étrangement entrebâillée, et une faible lumière s'en échappait. Intrigué, il pénétra dans la chambre, silencieusement..." Peter surprend Caspian, et le désir devient bien trop puissant pour pouvoir l'étouffer. Slash. OS.
_Hello! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur Narnia, j'espère qu'il vous plairaaa ^^
_

 _Couple : Peter/Caspian_

 _Rating : M pour Lemon_

 _Disclaimer : Je dois toute les bases de cette histoire, le monde de Narnia, ses personnages, lieux, décors, situations... et j'en passe, à ce cher C.S Lewis qui possède toute mon admiration._

* * *

Le crépuscule venait de tomber sur Narnia; le soleil et sa chaleur réconfortante avaient disparu pour laisser place à la lune claire et pleine et aux étoiles parsemant les ténèbres de lumière, les nuances de rose et d'oranges colorant quelques minutes plus tôt le ciel s'étaient envolées, remplacées par un bleu nuit sombre et profond. Edmund avait regagné ses appartements à la fin du dîner, tandis que Lucy et Susan étaient restées bavarder en compagnie de quelques narniens.

Le banquet en l'honneur de Caspian avait eu lieu la veille, et ce dernier ne s'était pas montré au repas de ce soir, qui était terminé depuis un moment déjà. Ainsi, Susan avait demandé à Peter de bien vouloir se rendre à sa chambre pour s'enquérir de son état. Le Grand Roi avait froncé les sourcils à cette demande, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à sa sœur pourquoi ce devrait être à lui de s'en charger, la jeune femme le devança: «Lucy et moi sommes occupées, tu le vois bien. Et… je pense que tu devrais parler avec Caspian. Ces derniers temps vous n'avaient pu réellement régler les tensions entre vous, et il serait judicieux de ta part d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Ne serait-ce qu'à propos de l'avenir de Narnia.» répondit-elle à sa question muette. Peter soupira presque imperceptiblement, se leva de son siège et quitta la pièce par la lourde porte en bois massif.

Alors que ses pas résonnaient dans le silence et la noirceur du couloir, Peter laissa errer ses pensées. La dernière fois qu'il avait adressé la parole à Caspian, c'était pour un vague «Bonsoir» lors de la célébration de la veille. Il ne lui avait guère prêté d'autre attention depuis la fin de la bataille contre les Telmarins. Et depuis le début, leur échanges n'avait pratiquement été qu'agressifs ou froids. Il ne pouvait le nier, ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Cependant, Peter ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment, au sanctuaire d'Aslan, lorsque Caspian avait failli faire revenir Jadis à la vie, et que lui même avait vu sa volonté faiblir, comme happée par une force puissante. Edmund les avait plus ou moins sauvés, et alors que le calme revenait peu à peu, son regard avait croisé celui du prince. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de crainte, de confusion. Il semblai perdu et désolé, et l'espace de quelques instants, plongé dans ces yeux noirs, Peter avait reconnu les mêmes interrogations et les mêmes peurs qui l'habitaient. C'était comme s'il voyait Caspian réellement pour la première fois, qu'il remarquait la sincérité de son regard, ses traits fins, sa peau légèrement hâlée, son visage sur lequel se peignaient courage et loyauté. L'atmosphère avait subitement changée. Quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, était passé entre eux. Quelque chose qui avait tant perturbé Peter qu'il avait senti ses joues se réchauffer, et qu'il avait rapidement fait volte-face, troublé et énervé contre lui même. L'amertume avait alors, par la suite, évoluée, et s'était accompagnée d'une gêne étrange, d'une sensation que Peter ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il avait commencé à éviter le prince autant qu'il le pouvait, ayant peur que cette sensation indéfinissable revienne, et ne sachant pas véritablement pourquoi, la raison de cette angoisse. Il n'avait jamais été 'confronté' à une telle chose, qu'il ne pouvait nommer ou encore décrire clairement, ou associer à des mots concrets. Et il détestait ne pas comprendre ainsi, lui qui indéniablement désirait tout contrôler. Mais, au risque de paraître lâche, il préférait ignorer, fuir ce nouveau sentiment.

Peter ralentis lorsqu'il arriva près des appartements de Caspian. Il inspira profondément, et tenta de se persuader que ses réflexions étaient dénuées de sens et qu'il avait bien plus important à penser. Il devait simplement être fatigué ces derniers temps, et ses nerfs avaient grandement été mis à vifs. «C'est tout, rien d'autre.» se répéta-t-il silencieusement.

Étrangement, la porte n'étais pas entièrement fermée, mais légèrement entrebâillée. Très peu de lumière en filtrait, la pièce semblait sombre, seulement éclairée à la lueur d'un chandelier.

Peter s'apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu'il entendit un soupir. Un… gémissement. Il s'arrêta net. Son bon sens lui disait de rebrousser chemin, de revenir voir le prince plus tard, mais sa curiosité fut plus grande. Un second soupir s'échappa de la pièce, alourdi de plaisir. Le roi se mordit la lèvre alors que les rougeurs envahirent ses joues. Sans un bruit, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il se figea instantanément à peine fut-il à l'intérieur, heureusement caché par les épaisses tentures. La scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux le troubla plus qu'il n'avait jamais été troublé.

Caspian était assis de manière nonchalante sur son lit aux couvertures de brocart rouge, partiellement dénudé. Son torse musclé était nu, souligné par la flamme du candélabre à ses côtés, et ses cheveux innocemment désordonnés caressaient ses épaules. Sa tête était quelque peu renversée en arrière, ses yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Sa main qui n'était pas crispée sur les draps était perdue sous son pantalon ouvert, tenait son membre en érection et bougeait langoureusement, de plus en plus rapidement, en cadence avec ses gémissements fiévreux. Caspian était en train de se toucher, de se _masturber._ Et à en juger par les sons franchissant ses lèvres il y prenait un plaisir enivrant...

En l'espace de quelques instant, la chaleur avait envahi le corps de Peter. Son bas-ventre se crispait plus les soupirs de Caspian s'intensifiaient, et il sentit sa virilité durcir. La vision du prince livré au désir et à la volupté, se caressant avec ardeur, excitait le Grand Roi sans qu'il ne puisse le comprendre. Cette sensation… si étrange... ré-apparaissait... mais c'était comme si elle était décuplée, cent fois plus intense. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, cessé toute pensée correcte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi remué, aussi enfiévré, et il le compris bientôt en proie au désir.

Caspian bougea un tant soit peu, et Peter se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de soupirer tandis que le geste lui octroya une meilleure vue sur le sexe du Prince. Son pantalon était devenu bien trop étroit et son membre prisonnier de ses vêtements douloureux. Il avait tellement envie de… Non, c'était bien trop gênant… Mais il sentait l'envie monter en lui, emplir son corps, le tenir en haleine...

Lorsqu'un son rauque plus puissant que les précédents s'échappa des lèvres du Prince, Peter ne put d'avantage résister à la tentation. Sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements et penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ses mains descendirent vers son pantalon qu'il détacha. Lentement, l'une d'elles se glissa sous son sous-vêtement, et il se saisit de son érection. Il entama alors un lent vas-et-viens avec son sexe, et bougea sa main bientôt au même rythme que Caspian, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. C'était si bon, si jouissif que Peter du retenir un gémissement enfiévré en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

La seconde main de Caspian se crispa d'avantage, et il renversa encore la tête en arrière, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Peter raffermit son toucher et porta sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de plaisir.

Soudain, Caspian laissa échapper un seul mot, un murmure ardent, qui répandit la flamme brûlant dans le ventre de Peter dans son corps tout entier:

\- Peter…

Lorsque le Roi comprit que Caspian se touchait ainsi en pensant à lui depuis le début, il ne pu cette fois retenir un gémissement lourd de plaisir. Qui parvint aux oreilles de Caspian…

Le Prince se figea à son tour et cessa son mouvement, tournant la tête dans la direction de la porte et y apercevant Peter. Le rouge envahit instantanément son visage. Peter avait également cessé de bouger, mais n'avait pas pour autant ôté sa main. «Pas maintenant...» pensa-t-il. La sensation en lui était si puissante, si plaisante, qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter ainsi. C'était bien trop tard.

Il sortit alors de la pénombre et s'avança vers Caspian. Alors que ce dernier amorça un geste pour cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire, et s'apprêtait à bégayer une excuse, n'importe quoi, Peter souffla d'une voix enivrée ce qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête:

-Ne…ne t'arrête pas.

À peine eu il prononcé ces mots que les pupilles du Prince noircirent de désir. Sans quitter le Grand Roi des yeux, et toujours rougissant, il repris son mouvement en gémissant de nouveau. À sa suite, Peter recommença à se masturber en l'observant, les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Un soupir fiévreux franchit leurs lèvres en même temps. À présent la sensation était incroyable, grisante. Le plaisir augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante, et Peter savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir encore longtemps. Il était si proche… Et Caspian aussi…

Alors que les paupières de Caspian s'alourdissaient sous la jouissance, Peter vint remplacer la main du Prince par la sienne, et ce dernier gémit. Peter s'allongea au dessus de lui, et la main de Caspian se referma à son tour sur l'érection du Roi, entreprenant un mouvement lascif.

\- Cas… Caspian...

L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, d'érotisme, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser enfiévré.

La main de Caspian sur Peter était chaude et le touchait avec tant d'ardeur que s'en était enivrant. Il était submergé par le plaisir, un plaisir sans nom qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Caspian accéléra son mouvement, et Peter en fit de même. Le Prince posa son front contre l'épaule brûlante du Grand Roi alors qu'un énième son rauque franchissait ses lèvres. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, erratiques, et le Prince souffla, d'une voix étouffée:

-Peter… je… je vais…

Le roi ne reconnut pas sa voix, fiévreuse et grave, qui lui répondit dans un murmure :

-Viens…

\- … Peter…

Son toucher sur lui s'intensifia encore, et un dernier vas-et-viens suffit à Peter pour perdre pied.

-Caspian!

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, criant chacun le prénom de l'autre, et se déversant dans leurs mains, sur le torse transpirant de Caspian et sur la chemise de Peter. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient déjà expérimenté une telle sensation, si exquise, passionnée, _addictive_.

Caspian posa son avant bras sur son visage, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal alors que sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté, et Peter s'avachit quelque peu. Lorsque le Prince ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra ceux de Peter toujours chargé de désir, et le fixant avec un mélange d'envie et d'appréhension.

Caspian se redressa alors sur un coude, et passa sa main derrière le cou du Roi pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes qu'il captura avec passion. Il s'intensifia immédiatement, et de nouveau Peter sentit sa virilité se durcir, ainsi collé au Prince. Ce dernier rompit leur baiser et ses lèvres vinrent chatouiller son oreille, tandis qu'il murmurait, presque gêné:

-Peter… je te veux..

À ces mots Peter ancra son regard dans celui de Caspian, des flammes voluptueuses dansant dans ses yeux. Ses pupilles s'assombrirent. Sans rompre le contact de leurs yeux, ils descendit doucement son visage le long du corps du Prince. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau douce et chaude de son torse, puis sur son ventre musclé, son nombril, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses mains firent disparaître leurs pantalons devenus gênants, et ils furent nus tous les deux.

Lorsque le roi arriva au sexe gorgé et tendu du jeune homme, il l'effleura à peine de ses lèvres et Caspian gémit. Il en voulait plus. Et Peter l'avait bien compris…

-Dis moi ce que tu veux…

Il déposa un second baiser sur le haut de sa virilité et le Prince haleta.

-Je… je veux…

Un troisième baiser un peu plus bas eu pour effet de lui tirer un soupir lascif. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'impatience, tant il voulait le jeune Roi, tant il voulait qu'il le touche encore et encore. Son érection était douloureuse tant il était excité. De même que celle du fils d'Adam, au dessus de lui, respirant avec peine sous le poids du désir.

-Peter…

-Dis le moi Caspian…

Pour appuyer sa phrase, il souffla légèrement sur le sexe du Prince, qui gémit. S'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Suces-moi.

Peter failli jouir tant la phrase que Caspian avait prononcé étais exquise. À ses ordres, il posa sa bouche sur la virilité du Prince, et joua de sa langue sur la chair humide. Caspian rejeta la tête en arrière, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

Le Roi releva la tête pour observer de nouveau le Telmarin, puis, capturant de nouveau ses yeux, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Peter allait et venait sur son sexe, le léchait avec fougue tout en le provoquant du regard. S'en était presque indécent. La manière dont ils se touchaient était de toute façon clairement indécente. Et terriblement jouissive.

Le Prince était une nouvelle fois proche. Il esquissa un mouvement pour stopper Peter, mais celui-ci anticipa son geste et maintint son poignet d'une main sur le lit, en continuant les mouvements de ses lèvres. Caspian renversa la tête et jouit, dans un souffle rauque. Peter sentit le liquide chaud sur sa langue et l'avala, puis remonta sa bouche vers celle du Prince. Lorsque le Roi l'embrassa, Caspian se goûta sur ses lèvres, et il sentit son bas-ventre se crisper de nouveau. Par Aslan, un seul baiser de Peter suffisait à le rendre dur, même après l'orgasme qui venait tout juste de le saisir. Le contact du fils d'Adam, nu sur son corps, sa virilité tendue au maximum touchant la sienne, était délicieuse. La main de Peter qui vint le caresser de nouveau doucement suffit à ce que son sexe se tende entièrement.

Il repoussa les doigts tentateurs du Roi et inversa leurs positions. Tout en lui ôtant sa chemise, il se pencha à l'oreille de Peter, qui retint sa respiration d'anticipation.

-J'en veux encore… lui susurra-t-il.

Peter ferma les yeux et se retint de gémir, aux seules paroles du jeune homme. D'un mouvement doux, Caspian le retourna sur le lit, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque dénudée, puis sur son épaule. Peter s'appuya sur ses avant bras et releva son bassin, offert au jeune Prince. Les lèvres de ce dernier glissèrent sur son dos en de tendres baisers, comme l'avaient fait les siennes sur le torse du Telmarin. Sa langue traça un sillon humide sur la peau brûlante du Roi, et lorsque sa bouche parvint à ses fesses, ses mains les agrippèrent légèrement et il les écarta un tant soit peu. Peter gémit, son intimité ainsi exposée.

La langue de Caspian le pénétra, et il étouffa un cri de plaisir sous la sensation nouvelle. Le Prince se redressa et ses doigts prirent le relais, doucement. Peter haletait, il n'avait jamais connu pareil toucher. Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant tant il était excité, à l'instar du Telmarin.

-Caspian…

Il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à son entrée, sans approfondir le contact. Peter gémit de frustration alors que le Prince tardait à lui octroyer ce qu'il désirait. Ravalant son orgueil, il souffla, la voix rauque:

-Prends moi.

Caspian s'enfonça alors en lui en gémissant, et le Roi cria, la douleur se mêlant à un plaisir nouveau, décuplé. Le Prince ferma les yeux. C'était si bon, si chaud et étroit...

Lorsque Caspian commença un vas-et-viens lascif, ce plaisir envahit tout le corps de Peter. Il était enivré par les sensations, qui s'intensifièrent quand le Prince se saisit de son érection pour le masturber en cadence. Ils ne pouvait retenir les gémissement de pure jouissance qui franchissaient ses lèvres, et qui devenait de plus en plus lourds et puissants. Caspian continuait à se mouvoir en lui, agrippant ses hanches, ses doigts laissant leur empreinte sur sa peau. Tous deux sentaient le plaisir prendre possession de tout leur être, comme ils n'avaient jamais expérimenté auparavant, et les rendre ivres. Ivres du corps de l'autre, du toucher, des gémissements enfiévrés emplissant la pièce.

Un dernier mouvement de Caspian suffit à propulser Peter dans un orgasme intense qui lui arracha un cri, et lorsqu'il se resserra sur le sexe du Prince ce dernier le suivit dans l'extase, se libérant en lui, tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main de Caspian son nom sur les lèvres.

Caspian se retira et retomba sur le lit, épuisé, tandis que Peter l'imitait, allongé sur le dos, la respiration toujours erratique. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions et de la jouissance l'ayant traversé. Lorsque tous deux eurent à peu près repris leurs esprits, le cerveau de Peter se remit tout d'un coup à fonctionner. Il tourna son visage vers Caspian et planta ses yeux dans les siens, et à la lueur qui brillait dans son regard le Roi compris que Caspian réalisait lui aussi pleinement ce qui venait de se passer. Peter, rougissant, se redressa en position assise, le regard fuyant. Le Prince l'imita, mais ne cessa pas de fixer son amant. Le silence était presque douloureux, sourd aux oreilles du Telmarin, qui se décida à le briser le premier:

-Peter, ne…

\- Caspian, je suis désolé, le coupa le jeune homme.

\- Quoi?

Caspian fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le Roi ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- Tu es _désolé_? Reprit le Prince.

\- Je… tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du entrer et t'observer ainsi. J'aurais du me contrôler, et ne pas m'approcher, ne pas te toucher. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, et…

-Regarde moi.

Le ton que Caspian avait employé étais autoritaire, quelque peu énervé, mais toutefois doux. Peter releva les yeux pour les planter dans les orbes chocolat du jeune homme en face de lui. Et de nouveau, cette connexion se fit, celle même qui était apparue au sanctuaire d'Aslan, ce jour-là. Puissante, régénérée. Il retrouva dans se singulier regard toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qu'il était incapable de nommer, mais qui avaient également traversé les yeux du Prince la première fois et qui se répercutaient de nouveau en lui, Peter.

-Regarde moi, et dit moi que tu regrettes Peter. Dis moi que tu ne veux plus que cela recommences. Dis moi qu'il n'y a rien de plus. Alors je te croirais.

Peter ne répondit rien, incapable de confirmer, de prononcer ces paroles. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de dire tous ces mots, tout aurait été bien plus simple pour lui comme pour le Telmarin. Mais le mensonge était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse s'y résoudre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareilles sensations, et pareil plaisir. Jamais on ne l'avait touché de mains si expertes et avec tant de fièvre. Mais par dessus tout, jamais un tel sentiment avait pris possession de son âme comme avec Caspian. Sentiment qu'il pouvait à présent nommer, à la vision des yeux sombres et brillants du Prince jetant sur lui un regard passionné. C'était bien plus qu'une attirance physique puissante, et Peter renonça à essayer de se persuader du contraire. La vérité était là en face de lui, sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il désirait de tout son corps et de toute son âme.

-Je ne peux pas…

Caspian s'approcha de Peter alors qu'il souffla ces mots d'une voix sourde, et entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux blonds du Roi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Prince sur ses lèvres. Il reprit, le cœur battant:

-Je ne peux pas, parce que… parce que rien n'est plus faux.

Et il combla la distance entre eux, pour capturer le souffle de Caspian, et l'embrasser avec ferveur.

* * *

 _Verdict? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, et pas incohérences (si jamais n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer...)!_

 _Un petit review me ferait énormément plaisir :)_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Luna_


End file.
